Bad girls talking about sad girls
by Gwen-Ransom
Summary: Une Bella "No limits", en conflit avec elle-même et sa mère. Elle est envoyée à Forks chez son père, par sa mère qui n'en peut plus de son comportement indiscipliné et de ses provocations dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse changer. All humans.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'étais privée de sortie ce soir.

La bonne blague. Moi ? Privée de sortie un vendredi soir pour une californienne comme moi ? Pensai-je pendant que j'enfilais mon maillot de bain et passais ma jupe et un débardeur.

Mon portable sonna et je me jetai littéralement dessus.

- Ouais ?

- Putain qu'est-ce tu fais Bells ? Je t'attends à l'intersection ! Se plaignit Cameron.

- J'attendais que ma mère et l'autre crétin soient endormis, j'arrive ! !

- Ok ! Bouge ton cul !

Je l'envoyai valser sur mon bureau et passai une paire de tongs à mes pieds avant d'emprunter la fenêtre pour pouvoir sortir.

La hauteur donnait un peu le vertige, l'échelle installée en douce un peu plus tôt me permit de descendre. Je fermais les yeux et évitais de regarder en bas en pensant à quelque chose d'agréable. A un mètre du sol, ma légendaire maladresse refit surface et j'attérris sur mes fesses dans un bruit étouffé.

- M*rde ! Me plaignis-je en me relevant.

Je me précipitai vers le portail avant de longer la rue. Je vis à l'intersection la jeep de Cameron. Elle fit des appels de phare et la musique criait, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le petit quartier californien que j'habitais.

Je montai côté passager.

-Désolée du retard !

- Prête à faire la fête ?

Elle me passa la bouteille d'eau rempli d'un mélange alcoolisé. Je mis ma ceinture en commençant à boire. Bien vite, j'en sentis les effets et commençai à chanter en sautillant sur mon siège et à crier après les passants. C'était ainsi que commençait une longue nuit de dépravés sur les côtes californiennes.

Nous nous étions invitées à une fête sur la plage. Une fois arrivées, nous nous fondîmes dans la foule. Des personnes plus âgées, de la musique, de l'alcool … Rien de bien nouveau, j'avais l'habitude d'y participer et j'aimais ça. J'échangeais des baisers tantôt avec des garçons, tantôt avec des filles, les allumais, les touchais, buvais, dansais.

A un moment j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps avec l'un deux. On s'embrassait sans relâche, et était immobiles au milieu de la foule en transe. Ma partie de baise s'annonçait explosive. Ayant trop chaud, je passai mon débardeur au dessus de ma tête et le laissai tomber. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il s'appelait, et je m'en fichais.

Je fis un signe à Cameron qui était plus loin et elle comprit.

- On cherche un endroit tranquille ? Lui proposai-je.

Je ne laissai pas répondre et l'entrainai plus loin sur la plage.

Désormais seuls, je le fis s'allonger, enlevai mon bas de maillot de bain en dessous de ma jupe et m'installai à califourchon en buvant au goulot d'une bouteille, la finissant avant de la jeter au loin.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda-t-il.

- On s'en fiche de comment je m'appelle ! L'embrassai-je.

- Je veux savoir … M'interrompit-il.

- Ecoute, j'ai une putain d'envie de baiser, j'suis pas là pour faire la conversation, si tu ne veux pas, tant pis ! J'irai chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'insista pas et m'agrippa la nuque afin de m'embrasser. Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture, descendis sa braguette. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et glissai jusqu'à son sexe en érection, pour le sucer.

- Ah p*tain ! Jura-t-il en posant sa main sur ma tête pour le pousser au fond de ma gorge.

Je le pompai comme une folle pendant qu'il grognait sans relâche. Ma langue sentit qu'il était bien dur et prêt. Je stoppai ce que j'étais entrain de faire, sortis un préservatif de ma poche, et le déroulai d'une main experte. Je remontai ma jupe au dessus de mes hanches et vins m'empaler au dessus de lui. Je me servais de lui, il n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet, fait pour me faire oublier, pour me faire du bien. J'étais euphorisée par l'alcool, l'ambiance, la baise. Je le baisais me déhanchant d'avant en arrière rapidement, roulant ensuite du bassin, le rendant fou.

- T'es bonne putain ! ! !

- Dis-le encore !

- T'es bonne !

Je prenais mon pied, saoule avec un mec dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

Je gémissais de plus en plus fortement et explosais, beaucoup de plaisir mais pas d'orgasme. J'aimais que ça soit rapide et bref et n'aimais pas que ce genre de chose trainait. Il jouit à son tour. Je repris un instant mon souffle ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me ressaisis quelques instant plus tard et me levai afin de remettre mon bas de maillot de bain sans un mot.

- Heu, tu-

- Il n'y a rien à dire. L'interrompis-je en me réajustant.

Tout à coup nous entendîmes des pas approcher.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Une lampe torche nous éclairait tout les deux et un agent de police nous faisait face.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Vos papiers ?

- Heu … Je les ai pas sur moi ! Répondis-je fébrilement.

- Et vous ?

Il sortit son porte-feuille et les lui tendit.

- Veuillez me suivre ! Nous ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Suivez-moi !

[ . . . ]

Nous étions à sa voiture de patrouille, et mon coup d'un soir avait l'air d'angoisser. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

Il nous fit faire un test d'alcoolémie qui s'en surprise s'avéra être catastrophique.

- Quel âge avez- vous mademoiselle ?

- 17 ans … Avouai-je.

- Quoi ? T'es même pas majeur ! ! ! S'indigna l'autre.

- Tu le connais ce garçon ?

- Non !

- Alors non seulement vous avez consommer de l'alcool, alors que vous n'avez pas l'âge légal pour le faire et en plus vous fricotez sur une plage avec ce, jeune homme qui au passage à 22 ans et risque d'être arrêté pour détournement de mineur.

- Comment ça ? Elle était consentante quand même ! Se défendit l'autre crétin.

Il soupira en secouant la tête.

- Montez ! Je vous embarque.

Je ne disputais pas et obéis. Il allait m'emmener, prévenir ma mère et me faire payer une amende.

Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que je me faisais embarquer.

[ … ]

Ma mère vint me récupérer sous les coups de trois heures. Là non plus ce n'était pas la première fois. J'avais quitté le poste de police pieds nues, toujours habillée de mon maillot de bain et de ma jupe.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Bella , bon sang regarde-toi ? Et c'était qui ce garçon ? Tu le connaissais ?

Je ne répondais pas et me contentais de la suivre.

- Tu te rends compte quand même, du soucis que tu nous causes !

- T'en a rien à foutre de moi ! Commence pas s'te plait ! Dis-je encore pas tout à fait dégrisée

Je montai à l'arrière. Et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Soupira-t-elle.

[ . . . ]

Une fois à la maison je montai en haut sans un mot.

Je m'écroulai sur le lit, et me tortillai jusqu'à me retrouver sous la couette, là où je fis glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes pour pouvoir l'enlever. J'avais la tête qui me tournait toujours et la nausée qui me prenait. La pièce semblait tourner encore et encore.

Trop épuisée, je finis tout de même par m'endormir.

[ . . . ]

14 heures. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux me brûlait les yeux et finit par me réveiller. Mal au crâne. Tête sur le point d'exploser. Mal partout. Dans un bâillement, je sortis du lit et enfiler un Tee-shirt qui trainait par terre. Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je poussai un long soupir en y voyant ma mère chanter en faisant la vaisselle. Je passai près d'elle sans un mot, me saisis d'un bol dans le placard, le remplis de céréales et de lait et m'assis à la table.

- Bonjour quand même ! Me dit-elle.

Nos relations s'étaient plutôt détériorées depuis quelques années et ça avait été pire quand elle s'était remariée et avait eu un enfant avec Phil. Ashley avait 3 ans,et pour une raison qui ne s'explique pas je n'arrivais pas à créer un quelconque lien fraternel avec elle. Je ne m'en occupais jamais et n'y prêtais aucune attention.

- Bella, hier soir tu-

- as exagéré, et tu m'as foutu une peur bleu, j'en ai marre que tu désobéisses et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ! Finis-je à place, sachant que son discours était toujours le même.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu me fasses subir tout ça ! Entre tes renvois du lycée, tes sorties nocturnes, tes arrestations en état d'ébriété, tes amendes, je suis dépassée ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver, comme d'habitude.

Et là elle allait me menacer de m'envoyer en pension encore une fois.

- Dis quelque chose bon sang !

Je mangeai toujours mes céréales distraitement l'écoutant d'une seule oreille.

- Isabella Marie Swan, je te parle !

- Oh ne crie pas comme ça, tu me donnes encore plus mal au crane !

- C'est la fois de trop, je ne veux plus t'avoir à la maison avec un tel comportement , je t'envoie chez ton père à Forks.

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je l'appelle dès aujourd'hui. Je pense que ça te fera réfléchir …

- Pas question que je m'exile dans ce trou paumé ! ! Contrai-je.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Je me levai subitement de table en envoyant tout valser sur mon chemin.

Je m'enfermai dans la chambre et mis la stéréo à fond, malgré mon mal de crâne.


	2. Chapter 1

- Mais Forks quoi ! ! Hallucina toujours Cameron, le lundi alors que je développais mes photos dans la chambre noire du club photo du lycée.

J'avais fait de la résistance pendant tout le week-end, et n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre. Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air comme ça, il s'avérait que j'avais eu tord. Et malgré l'orage passé, elle avait tout de même contacté mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis l'ère glaciaire.

- Et oui ma vieille !

- Et c'est où ça déjà ?

- Dans l'état de Washington. Un coin paumé dans une forêt interminable, avec à peu près 3 000 habitants.

- Hum l'éclate total ! Se moqua-t-elle en riant.

- T'es nulle ! En attendant je risque de te manquer …

Oui, j'avais accepté mon sort, c'était soit Forks, soit une école de redressement, le choix était vite fait.

- Au fait Dem' ne cesse de me casser les pieds pour avoir un rencard avec toi !

- Pff !

- Quoi pff ? Il est mignon, et c'est un bon coup !

- Ah parce qu'en plus t'as couché avec ? Ris-je.

- Oh une ou deux fois, il en a pas beaucoup dans le pantalon, mais le peu qu'il a croit moi il s'en sert comme un dieu !

- Cameron, arrête de parler comme ça !

- Depuis quand Belly Bells fait-elle sa sainte ni touche ? Demanda-t-elle en tripotant une des bouteilles de produit chimique.

- Touche pas à ça.

- Et le mec de l'autre soir ?

- Je m'en rappelle plus tellement tu sais …

- Vue l'état dans lequel t'étais, tu m'étonnes !

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Bon alors je lui dis quoi moi à Dem' ?

- Rien du tout ! Il ne m'intéresse pas, et de toute façon si je m'en vais, ça sert à rien.

- Tu sais que tu vas lui briser le coeur là quand même ?

- Oui bien sûr, il ira se consoler dans ton lit ! Rigolai-je.

Elle me fit une grimace.

**[ . . . ]**

En plein cours de littérature, je levai la main, afin de demander la permission de sortir ;

- Qu'il y a -t-il Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Je dois aller aux toilettes !

Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

- Allez-y ! Je suppose que Mademoiselle Delgado va vouloir y aller aussi.

Cameron sourit et se leva. Nous prîmes nos pass et sortîmes de la salle de classe.

Comme d'habitude nous allâmes trainer et fumer nos cigarettes à l'abri des quelques surveillants qui passaient de temps en temps allongées dans un coin d'herbe.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'en ailles …

- Moi non plus !

- Tu vas me manquer Bells !

Je souris.

- Toi aussi …

- Avec qui je vais sortir maintenant ? Raconter mes exploits ? Rigoler ?

- Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un avec qui faire tout ça à Los Angeles ! C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter ! Rigolai-je.

- Tu parleras aux écureuils ! Quoi que tu crains tellement …

Je lui fis une autre grimace.

- En tout cas, j'suis pas impatiente d'y retourner, je devais avoir 8 ans la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette bourgade.

Nous nous retournâmes l'une vers l'autre et nous nous serrâmes. Profitant du soleil qui réchauffait ma peau éternellement et insupportablement pâle.

- Et tu vas manquer les Nickelback en Mai !

- Merci de me le rappeler Cam' ! Grognai-je.

**[ . . . ]**

Ma dernière semaine à Los Angeles toucha vite à sa fin. Les contacts avec ma mère étaient toujours aussi froid, voire encore plus. Elle avait interdit à Cameron de nous accompagner à l'aéroport, elle ne l'aimait pas, et disait tout le temps que c'était à cause d'elle si j'étais devenue une trainée.

- C'est pas la peine d'attendre avec moi, je vais toute de suite aller en salle d'embarquement et attendre !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ouais !

- Bon et bien-

- Au revoir ! Dis-je en prenant mon sac.

Je fis un effort pour au moins lui faire la bise à elle et Phil ainsi qu'Ashley, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

- Bella part ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui ma puce ! Lui répondit ma mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bizarrement, je ressentis un petit pincement au coeur, et je crus même sentir des larmes monter, fallait tout de suite que je me barre de là.

- Bon, ciao tout le monde à bientôt !

- Embrasse Charlie de ma part !

- Ouais !

Je partis sans me retourner.

**[ . . . ]**

Deux avions et deux aéroports plus tard, je réalisais que j'avais bel et bien quitter Los Angeles. Jusque là je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte de ce que c'était de partir « définitivement » entre guillemets. Oui, c'était provisoire ! Du moment, je crois que c'est du provisoire ! M'effrayai-je.

- Heu Bella ? Entendis-je soudainement derrière mon dos, alors que j'attendais plantée là avec toutes mes affaires.

Je me retournai et vis mon père, Charlie. Son souvenir, n'était pas très net dans mon esprit, mais grâce aux quelques photos qui trainaient à la maison, je ne l'avais pas oublié. Il avait bien sûr quelques rides de plus par ci par là, et les cheveux grisonnant mais il était identique aux photos. Son air un peu paumé, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire me rappela quelqu'un. Moi.

- Ouais !

- Heu, ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Non pas trop !

Je l'inspectai de la tête au pieds. Il était en service et portait son uniforme de chef de la police.

- Heu … Bon je vais prendre tes affaires !

- Ouais.

- La voiture est dehors.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'était pas garée dans un coin près d'un guichet d'enregistrement.

**[ . . . ]**

Dans la voiture de patrouille, nous étions tout les deux un peu gênés, ne sachant que nous dire.

- Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

- Oui … Maman t'embrasse, elle appellera sûrement ce soir.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes à Los Angeles.

- Ma mère dit beaucoup de chose, à tout le monde. Répliquai-je.

- Heu … Oui … En tout cas tu as beaucoup grandi.

- Fort heureusement.

- Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois que tu es venue ?

- Plus tellement non …

Puis plus un mot jusqu'à la maison.

Je crus que mon coeur allait lâcher quand nous traversâmes le village. Il n'y avait apparemment pas grand chose à faire par ici. Un village fantôme. Le pire fut quand je découvris là où j'allais devoir séjourner. Etait-ce une blague ? Aussi paumé que la « ville » en elle même. Où était la civilisation ? Cela ne m'avait pas semblé aussi perdu dans mon souvenir.

- Voilà nous sommes arrivés.

Je sortis, avec quelques affaires et il me suivit avec le reste.

La maison n'était pas très grande. Le petit salon, la petite cuisine. Nous montâmes en haut et il m'amena à ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds.

- Heu … Je n'ai pas osé m'attaquer à la décoration, ne sachant pas trop quels sont tes goûts mais une vendeuse m'a conseillé la parure du lit.

J'y jetai un oeil, fus contente de son choix. Le violet, n'était pas une couleur trop agressive.

- C'est bien ! Lui souris-je.

- Ok … Bon et bien, je vais te faire un peu de place dans la salle de bain et te laisser t'installer.

Une seule salle de bain ? Tuez-moi !

Au moins, il me laissait tranquille et ne m'embêtait pas avec toute sortes de questions sans intérêt. Nous eûmes de la visite en fin d'après-midi.

Je descendis et fis la connaissance de Billy Black, le meilleur ami de mon père et son fils Jacob, deux amérindiens de la réserve quileute.

Alors que nous étions dehors, et que mon père faisait l'idiot avec son ami, Jacob, me détailla de la tête au pied , avant de me sourire timidement.

- Donc toi c'est Jacob Black ?

- Oui … Heu, on jouait ensemble plus petits.

- Désolée, je ne m'en rappelle plus tellement … Souris-je en lui faisant un peu de charme.

Il était plus jeune que moi ça c'était certain. Mais son petit air intimidé, le rendait assez craquant. Dans quelques années il serait totalement « baisable ». Aurait dit Cameron si elle était là. Et cela m'amusait de l'embarrasser.

- Hey Bella alors elle te plait ! Revint mon père.

- De quoi ?

Il posa une main ferme, sur la vieille chevrolet qui était à côté de nous.

- Elle est plutôt cool ! Répondis-je sincèrement.

- Elle est à toi !

- C'est une blague ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Oh hum c'est sympa, je l'adore mais il y a juste un petit problème.

- Lequel ?

- On m'a retiré mon permis à L. A l'année dernière, pour un an et je n'aurais le droit de reprendre le volant que dans un mois.

J'avais jeté un froid sur l'assemblée.

**[ . . . ]**

Le lendemain matin, c'était Charlie qui m'accompagnait au lycée.

- Et je ne t'ai pas demandé, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es faite retirer ton permis ?

- Conduite en état d'ébriété …

- Quoi ?

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

- Ok … Heu, tu … heu tu ne risques pas de prendre froid comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant mon short en jean.

- Heu non.

- Ce n'est pas Los angeles ici.

Je sortis de la voiture.

- Heu à ce soir, bonne chance.

- Ciao !

J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire alors que je traversais l'enceinte de l'établissement.

_« C'est elle, c'est la nouvelle ? » « C'est la fille du chef Swan ! » « Elle vient de Los Angeles, regarde la comment elle est fringuée ! »_

Je n'y faisait pas attention et me rendis à l'administration. Je récupérai les autorisations d'accès aux cours, le numéro de mon casier et mes horaires.

Je déambulai dans le couloir, quand on m'aborda.

- Hey, tu es la nouvelle Isabelle Swan.

- Ouais … Bella.

- Moi c'est Eric Yorkie, je-

- Heu excuse-moi mais, je n'ai envie de parler à personne, j'suis pas ici pour me faire des copains.

Et je me volatilisai. Je sortis fumer ma cigarette en écoutant les Nickleback avant mon premier cours.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour me barrer d'ici !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'heure et me rendis compte que j'étais en retard d'un quart d'heure.

- M*rde ! Bougonnai-je.

Je jetai mon mégot de cigarette et allai chercher ma salle de cours. Je la trouvai et me pointai avec une demie-heure de retard. Je cognai, dès que j'eus l'autorisation d'entrer je le fis. Apparemment c'était un cours de biologie.

- Heu désolée , j'suis en retard … J'suis Bella Swan la nouvelle …

Je lui tendis une autorisation qu'il devra ensuite signer.

- Vous nous arrivez de Los Angeles c'est ça ?

- Oui …

- J'ai déjà constitué les binômes, mais il reste une place à côté de Monsieur Cullen.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à mon « partenaire » et m'installai à côté de lui.

Je sortis un cahier et un crayon et me mis à griffonner alors que le cours commençait.

- A mon avis tu devrais prendre des notes. Me murmura hésitant une voix velouté.

- Certainement. Répondis-je en ne le regardant pas.

Le reste du cours passa relativement vite, vue que j'étais arrivée en retard. Lorsque la fin du cours retentit, je rangeai mes affaires et sortis une cigarette de mon paquet.

- Pas très bon pour la santé. Dit alors la même voix velouté.

Mais qu'avait-il avec ses conseils depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je te remercie, mais je pense être assez grande, pour savoir quoi faire de ma santé.

Je levai alors les yeux vers lui dans l'intention de rajouter une autre pique, mais restai bouche bée. Deux magnifiques iris verts et brillants m'observaient. Une bouche pourvue de lèvres fines et appétissantes s'étirant dans un doux sourire. Une tignasse désordonnée qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser discipliner. Le visage le plus harmonieux qu'il m'avait été donner de voir. De plus il avait une tête de plus que moi et se tenait élégamment droit.

- Tu es la fille du chef Swan.

- Ouais …

- Edward Cullen. Se présenta-t-il timidement.

- Heu … ok ! A plus tard alors Edward Cullen. Souris-je, feignant l'indifférence.

Je fis un pas vers la sortie et m'en allai.

Je consultai mon emploi du temps pendant que ma cigarette se consumait entre mes lèvres. Sport. Ça, ça n'allait pas être possible. Déjà à L.A, je n'y allais jamais et séchais ce cours.

- Hey Bella Swan !

Encore quelqu'un qui m'appelait et connaissait mon nom alors que moi je ne le connaissais pas. La tête blonde qui s'avançait, semblait assez sûr de lui et un brin prétencieux.

- Salut, j'suis Mike Newton ! Me tendit-il la main.

Je ne la serrais pas et ça semblait le destabiliser.

- Tu veux quoi ? Lui demandai-je cependant aimablement.

- Juste me présenter.

- Et bien c'est fait !

- Tu viens donc de Californie ? Sourit-il en me reluquant.

- Hey Mike ! Minauda une voix féminine.

Celui-ci soupira. La jeune fille, plutôt mignonne nous rejoignit.

- Tu nous présentes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Jessica Stanley, Bella Swan.

- Oh mais oui la californienne. Enchantée de te rencontrer ! Sourit-elle faussement en posant sur moi un regard critique.

- Bon et bien je vais vous laissez ! Leur dis-je.

- Heu, tu ne viens pas en sport ? Demanda Mike.

- On va dire … que je suis allergique au sport. Justifiai-je, voulant m'en aller au plus vite et les laisser.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement, sur le prologue !

Pas de cachotteries Evelyne, juste une idée inattendue ! Bisous je t'aime aussi ! ! !

ET MERCI A TOUS ! !


	3. Chapter 2

Pour me détendre, je décidai de prendre quelques clichés. Je me plaçai à plusieurs endroits stratégiques du lycée et immortalisai quelques visages. Je tentai de me faire discrète, malgré quelques contestations je continuai tout de même.

- Tu es photographe ? Demanda une voix féminine surexcitée près de moi me faisant sursauter.

Je regardai alors la petite lutine brune aux airs farceurs qui n'était pas plus grande que moi, dressée sur ses talons me sourire de toutes ses dents.

Elle me tendit la main, ou plutôt elle me saisit la main afin de la serrer sans demander mon avis.

- Alice Cullen ! Se présenta-t-elle.

Attendez, Cullen ? Comme Edward Cullen ?

- Tu es Bella Swan,la fille du chef Swan qui nous arrive de Los Angeles !

- Heu oui ! Hum … Pourrais-tu s'il te plait me rendre ma main ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle la serrait encore.

- Oh oui bien sûr excuse-moi ! Sourit-elle, en la lâchant.

Je commençai à ranger mon appareil, l'inspiration s'envolant avec cette interruption.

- Oh tu ne continues pas ?

- Non …

- C'est à cause de moi …

- Ouais ….

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et elle me suivit.

- Tu n'as pas un cours de langue ou de chimie ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non j'ai terminé pour ce matin , dis-donc Bella, tu ne voudrais pas passée à la maison, on apprendrait à se connaître.

- Pourquoi tu veux me connaître ?

Ma question sembla la désappointer.

- Et bien parce que tu me sembles sympathique et agréable … Et puis ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver en cours d'année ainsi !

- Merci de t'inquiéter, mais ça va aller ! Essayai-je de me débarrasser d'elle.

- Oh ça ne me dérange pas, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- Attendre mon prochain cours … seule ! Ajoutai-je.

- Oh je vois ! Sembla-t-elle triste.

Je soupirai et j'eus pitié d'elle, même si je savais qu'elle jouait la comédie.

- Heu écoute hum … Pas aujourd'hui ok ?

Je n'avais non plus envie de passer pour un monstre, quoique.

- Pas aujourd'hui ? Ça veut dire demain ?

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, comme on verra plus tard …

Elle m'offrit un sourire flamboyant.

- Bien alors à plus tard Bella Swan ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre toi et moi !

- C'est cela oui ! Soupirai-je alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Sur ce je me mis en quête d'un endroit tranquille où personne, ne viendrait m'emmerder.

Je m'éloignai du lycée et me rapprochai de la forêt à proximité, je m'y enfonçai, non sans difficultés, pestant contre les branches et cailloux qui me faisaient obstacles.

- Quel m*rde ! Jurai-je.

Je me posai sur un rocher et mis mes écouteurs, avant de m'allumer une nouvelle clope.

- Vivement le retour à Los angeles ! Me dis-je à moi même.

Je décidai ensuite de faire la petite élève gentille et me rendis à mon cours de littérature.

- Hey la californienne ! Me rattrapa ce pot de colle de Newton.

Oui je sentais qu'il allait devenir un pot de colle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en me voyant approcher.

- Bonne matinée ?

- Elle n'est pas fini …

- Tu te plait à Forks ?

- Heu, désolée, j'suis pas très bavarde comme fille ! Conclus-je en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Tiens, Edward Cullen était aussi là.

- Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de nous ? Proposa Newton.

- J'vais plutôt me mettre là-bas au fond ! Refusai-je.

- Ouais … A côté de Cullen. Grogna-t-il.

Je déposai mon autorisation à participer au cours sur le bureau du professeur qui n'était pas encore arriver et me dirigeai vers le fond.

- La place est libre ?

Cullen me regarda un instant surpris.

- Oh … heu oui oui ! Vas -y je t'en prie ! M'autorisa-t-il de sa voix de velours légèrement embarrassée.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge près de nous.

- Hum dis donc Edward, ça te dirait un soir qu'on sorte ensemble ? Lui demanda une petite blondinette aux grands yeux verts en battant des cils, lui mettant sa poitrine sous le nez. Elle prenait bien sûr soin de m'éviter.

- Oh heu … Je ne sais pas … je- Commença-t-il à bégayer, en me jetant un regard en coin.

- Oh allez Edward, pourquoi tu n'acceptes jamais les invitations que les filles te font ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste que écoute-

- Bien Mademoiselle Mallory veuillez regagner votre place ! Lui ordonna la voix autoritaire du prof. Mon voisin sembla soulagé comme sauvé par le gong.

Y avait pas à dire, que ça soit à L.A ou dans un coin paumé comme Forks, les pétasses n'étaient malheureusement pas une race en voie de disparition.

Cullen semblait 'être quelqu'un de très assidu, il avait répondu avec brio à plusieurs questions posées pendant le cours tout en étant extrêmement concentré.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna et je me dirigeai seule vers le réfectoire en tentant de tous les éviter. Mon plateau constitué, je cherchai une table libre des yeux. J'en repérai une près de la fenêtre et m'y installai.

Je remarquai presque immédiatement, les deux Cullen à une même table en grande conversation. Alice me vit et me fit un grand coucou de la main, j'y répondis par un sourire forcé et jetai un coup d'oeil à son frère. Etait-ce son frère d'ailleurs ? C'était la seule possibilité qui me venait pour l'instant. Celui-ci fuit mon regard.

- Bella Swan, pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ? Demanda une nouvelle voix inconnue.

Je tournai les yeux et tombai sur un entre-jambe masculin. Je longeai le corps d'athlète de ce mec qui m'adressait la parole, et tombait sur un sourire en coin qui se voulait charmeur.

Hum appétissant tout ça ! Pensai-je.

- Tyler Crowley !

- Enchantée Tyler Crowley.

Pour une fois que je l'étais.

- Nous qui ? Interrogeai-je.

- Newton, Jessica, Lauren, Yorkie et Angela.

En voyant la tête de Lauren qui ne me revenait pas, je sentais naitre un sentiment de dégoût prononcé envers elle.

- Hum, non merci, je vais rester bien sagement ici !

- Sûre jolie demoiselle ?

- Ouais, une prochaine fois … En tête à tête … Lui fis-je un clin d'oeil.

Il sourit.

- Bon appétit !

Alors que je m'y attendais pas, il se pencha et embrassa ma joue avant de s'en aller, me laissant le loisir de mater son petit fessier qui me semblait ferme à la perfection.

Je grillai Cullen en face de nous regardant attentivement la scène et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire.

Oh non ! ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il rougissait ! Constatai-je.

[ . . . ]

Cette journée qui me paraissait interminable, se finit tout de même rapidement.

Mon père passa me récupérer après les cours, nous faisant remarquer au passage avec sa voiture de patrouille.

- Alors cette première journée ?

- Mortel au sens propre ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté tous de venir me voir se présenter, en s'assurant que j'étais bien Bella Swan.

- Ça tu n'aurais pas pu y échapper. C'est une petite ville, alors c'est normal qu'en arrivant involontairement, tu te fasses remarquer !

- Ouais sûrement …

[ . . . ]

Le soir après avoir avalé deux parts de pizza avec mon père, je montai ranger mes affaires, en profitant pour appeler Cameron. Mon père et moi n'avions pas grand chose à nous dire et il n'osait pas non plus, ne sachant pas trop que dire.

- Hello Californie ! Fis-je lorsqu'elle décrocha.

Je mis mon téléphone sur haut-parleur et commença à défaire ma valise.

- Bells ! ! Cria-t-elle.

- ça va ?

- Oui ! Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

- Mon dieu, un trou cette ville ! Rien à faire, rien à voir … L'ennui total ! Résumai-je.

- A ce point là ?

- Je te jure !

- Tu as le coucou de Dem, il vient de quitter ma chambre, il a été très malheureux que tu partes, j'ai du le consoler pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Pas besoin de me faire un dessin. Dis-je en lançant une pile de Tee-shirt sur une étagère.

- Et toi le lycée ? Y a de quoi faire mouiller les p'tites culottes ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Pas vraiment …

- Comment ça pas vraiment ?

- Y a un mec tout à l'heure, au réfectoire, que j'ai trouvé particulièrement baisable … Tyler Crowley !

- Hum ! Tu me raconteras !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Enfin si il se passe quelque chose …

- Toi Bella Swan ? Ne rien se passer avec un mec que tu trouves baisable ? Laisse moi rire !

- Oh ça va !

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ah et y a aussi un autre garçon … Il est particulièrement timide et il est franchement, je peux le dire … BEAU … Avouai-je.

- Ouuuuhhhh !

- Ça m'amuse, de l'embarrasser, si tu le verrais ! Quand je lui souris, il rougit le pauvre petit ! Et quand une fille vient le voir c'est pire !

- Sûrement un puceau !

- Avec une gueule pareil ça m'étonnerai !

- Il est beau à ce point ?

- Tu te jetterais sur lui à mon avis.

- Et c'est quoi son nom à ce jolie coeur ?

- Edward … Soufflai-je.

- HANNN OUIIII EDWARD ! ! ! Geignit-elle.

- Cam' ! !

- Quoi ? Rigola-t-elle.

- C'est pas comme ça que je le vois, tu sais … Il est beau, mais franchement pas mon genre caractéristiquement parlant … Petit fils à papa, bien élevé, intelligent, voulant entrer à Harvard, Yale ou je ne sais quel autre université prestigieuse ...

Les garçons avec qui je sortais ou couchais, étaient totalement différents de lui. En général, c'était surtout pour énerver ma mère, en ramenant des garçons qui n'obéissaient pas à ses critères de sélection.

- Bells ?

- Oui ?

- Tu viens de tout demystifier !

- Oui je sais … et il a une soeur ! Une folle hystérique, qui veut absolument que je vienne chez elle.

Cameron s'esclaffa.

- Et l'autre imbécile de Newton qui commence à me coller aux basques, je te jure !

- Et bien dis donc, tu vois que tu t'es vite fait des copains !

- C'est ça ouais !

- Bon Bells je dois y aller ! On s'appelle demain hein ?

- Ouais …

- Pense à faire des photos de tout ce beau p'tit monde !

- Va te faire voir ! Ris-je.

- Ciao !

- Ciao !

- Tu me manques Belly Bells !

- Toi aussi canaille !

Et nous raccrochâmes.

Je fumai une dernière cigarette à la fenêtre, avant d'aller me coucher, pour affronter une journée de plus dans cette bourgade.

* * *

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews encourageant ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et vous remercie !

Par contre, j'ai toujours un peu de mal au démarrage je crois que ça sent, encore rien de concret mais ça arrivera !

Bisous ! ! ! et merci ! !


	4. Chapter 3

En voiture ce matin, pour ne pas subir le trajet lugubre et silencieux en compagnie de mon père, j'avais balancé dans mes oreilles les Sum 41 . Je voyais de temps à autre du coin de l'oeil Charlie faire des grimaces, mais il ne disait rien. « The Hell song » couvrait toujours mes oreilles, alors que je descendais de la voiture de patrouille, Charlie me souhaitant « Une bonne journée », que j'entendis à peine.

Je me rendis à mon casier, afin d'y déposer quelques affaires, bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique, chantonnant, essayant de me mettre de bonne humeur.

On m'enleva un de mes écouteurs et je sursautai.

- Bonjour jolie demoiselle !

- Tyler ! Soufflai en le voyant accouder au casier voisin.

- Comment va-t-on ce matin ?

- Plutôt bien maintenant que je te vois !

- Tu me flattes jolie Bella.

Je souris, charmeuse, en refermant mon casier, me laissant tomber contre celui-ci.

- Rock n' roll girl ? Fit-il alors que mon ipod diffusait toujours sa musique.

- Tu connais ? L'interrogeai-je en coupant le son.

- C'est pas trop mon genre … J'suis plus Hip-hop !

Tout ce que je n'aimais pas ! Pensai-je.

- Ecoute jolie Bella, je fais une fête ce week-end chez moi, je profite de l'absence de mes parents, et t'y voir me ferait réellement plaisir !

- En clair tu m'invites à ta fête ?

- En clair oui !

Nous flirtions ouvertement en plein milieu du couloir, et plusieurs regards s'arrêtaient sur nous.

- Alors je peux compter sur toi ?

Il m'encadrait de son bras, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du mien.

Voyant toujours plusieurs curieux s'agglutiner vers là où nous étions, je décidai de jouer la provocation jusqu'au bout. Une de mes mains enlaça la nuque de Tyler, et j'amenai ma bouche la sienne. Celui-ci d'abord impassible et surpris, répondit bien vite à mon assaut. S'en suivit un long baiser langoureux, où je n'hésitais pas à enlacer ouvertement sa langue. Des chuchotis s'élevèrent autour de nous et des « oh » de surprise.

Je mis fin au baiser.

- Je pense que ça répond à ta question ! Souris-je provocatrice.

- Heu … Samedi soir à partir de 20 heures. Je te donnerai l'adresse … Bafouilla-t-il.

- Ok ! Bon moi j'y vais mais passe une bonne journée beau gosse ! M'en allai-je toujours sous les regards interrogateurs.

J'en croisai un en particulier, celui d'Edward Cullen. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, inspira profondément et me tourna le dos en me devançant.

En arrivant en littérature, j'entendis quelques conversations enthousiaste à propos de la fête de Tyler. J'avançai vers la place que je m'étais choisi, à côté de Cullen.

- Salut ! Lui souris-je prudemment.

- Salut …

Il me rendit un faible sourire.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'échanger un mot de plus, que le cours commençait déjà.

Alors que je m'endormais de plus en plus, je tentais de rester éveillée tant bien que mal. Les gribouillis sur mon bloc notes avaient fini par me lasser. Je poussai un long bâillement et portai mon attention sur Cullen concentré à mes côtés. Une main soutenant ma tête, je détaillai soigneusement son profil. Les lignes droites, fines, affirmés de sa forte mâchoire,

son nez semblait un peu trop long, mais s 'harmonisait tant avec le reste de son visage que cette particularité ne faisait que décupler la beauté dont il avait hérité de dame nature, ses lèvres rosés et pleines, appétissantes à souhait étaient pincées accentuant le degrés de concentration dans lequel il était. Je remarquai ses joues rasées de prêt, rehaussant un peu plus ses pommettes.

Tout à coup je fus interrompue dans mon observation. Il tourna subitement la tête vers moi. Je ne me laissai pas le temps de le regarder plus qu'il n'en fallait et fis mine de regarder mon bloc note.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure retentit et que je mis debout en rangeant mes affaires, je vis qu'Edward n'avait pas encore fini :

- Tu viens à la fête de Tyler samedi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non …

- Ah ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit confus.

- Je n'y ai pas été invité. Répondit-il simplement.

- Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que la moitié du lycée, l'avait été.

- Faut croire que je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers de Tyler Crowley, et tant mieux. Conclut-il en s'en allant.

Vraiment trop bizarre ce mec.

[ . . . ]

Comme hier, Charlie était venu me chercher. J'espérais récupérer mon permis le plus vite possible. Cette situation n'allait pas pouvoir durer et je ne voulais pas dépendre de lui.

- J'vais à une fête samedi, tu crois que tu pourrais me prêter la voiture ?

- Je te rappelle que tu t'es faite retirer ton permis ! Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à un shérif ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de fête ?

- Tyler Crowley, m'a invité.

- Et ses parents savent qu'il va donner une fête ? Il me semble qu'ils se sont absentés.

- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est un moyen de transport.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de t'y rendre.

- Comment ça l'autorisation ?

- Jeune fille tu vis sous mon toit, je suis responsable de toi, et tu n'es pas encore majeur !

- Renée, ne m'a jamais-

- Je ne suis pas ta mère moi ! M'interrompit-il.

- Alors quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller !

- Et bien non, et je mettrai les parents de Tyler au courant de cette petite fête dès leur retour.

- T'es pas sérieux ? M'indignai-je.

- Si TRES !

- J'y crois pas ! Me renfrognai-je.

En tout cas j'étais bien décidé à y aller.

[ . . . ]

Le lendemain matin, sur le parking du lycée, je cherchais toujours une solution à mon problème, lorsque je vis les Cullen arriver dans la superbe Volvo argenté de « Monsieur ». - Fils à papa ! Pensai-je.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Cullen le mâle s'éloigna rapidement, et je priai pour que Cullen au féminin, ne m'aperçois pas. Je me mis dos à elle.

- Bella ! S'excita-t-elle.

Merde !

Je pris une longue respiration, et fis un effort pour lui sourire en me retournant.

- Est-ce que tu vas à la fête de Tyler Crowley ? J'ai été invité, mais je ne connais pas grand monde ici, nous sommes arrivés pendant les vacances d'été et c'est assez difficile de se faire des amis, enfin surtout pour Edward, mais bon je m'éloigne de ma question. Alors ?

Cette fille était un vrai moulin à paroles. Mais une idée me vint en tête, si elle y allait et vue qu'elle avait une voiture, et qu'elle tenait absolument à être mon amie, peut-être … Oh non ce n'est pas bien de se servir des gens Bella, mais hum …

- Oui il m'a invité également … Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas de moyen de transport pour m'y rendre et de plus mon père, me l'a interdit ! Boudai-je faussement.

- Oh ! Nous pourrions y aller ensemble ? Suggéra-t-elle.

- Oh heu, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Si tu veux une couverture, il n'y a pas de soucis, mon père connait le tien, et je pense qu'il acceptera que tu passes la nuit chez moi, il n'est pas obligé de savoir que tu te rends à la fête. Me proposa-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite …

- Oh allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais menti à tes parents.

Si tu savais, ma pauvre Alice Cullen !

- Hum c'est d'accord !

Voilà j'avais atteint mon but.

- Génial ! Je sens qu'on va passer un super week-end toutes les deux !

- Oui ! Souris-je faussement.

Bizarrement, j'avais quelques remords. L'hypocrisie était un vilain défaut.

[ . . . ]

Après quelques arguments bien rodés, Charlie avait cédé, ne voyant que du bien dans le fait que je « passe un week-end, chez les si respectueux et si charmant, Cullen. »

Isolée de Forks, la baraque made in Cullen avait de quoi impressionné. Digne des plus grands magasines d'architecture. J'aurais pensé qu'Alice serait beaucoup plus snobe, L'argent montait vite à la tête, c'était connu mais même pas.

- Viens je vais te présenter à ma mère ! Me dit-elle, alors que nous nous débarrassions à l'entrée.

Nous traversâmes la vaste demeure aux allures de jardin zen, jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un petit salon privé. Alice cogna à la porte.

- Oui entrez !

Nos obéîmes, et je crus un instant rencontrer le regard d'Alice, pas de doute c'était bien sa mère. Elegante grande et élancée, elle se leva avec grâce du petit fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée, arborant un superbe sourire tendre et doux, éloignant une mèche brune de son magnifique visage.

- Bella, je te présente ma mère Esmée ! Maman, voici Bella.

Elle s'approcha vivement de moi et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas me fit une bise chaleureuse.

- Enchantée Bella, Alice nous a tellement parlé de toi.

- Ah oui ? Grimaçai-je.

- Oui, tu es la fille de ce brave, Charlie Swan. Mon mari a beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

- Contente de l'apprendre …

- Bon et bien maintenant, que les présentations sont faites, nous allons te laisser et monter dans ma chambre.

- Bien !

Nous la laissâmes à ses occupations et continuâmes d'arpenter la maison, qu'elle me fit visiter.

- Heu mais il n'y a que toi et Edward ? Demandai-je alors que nous montions au premier.

- Oh nous avons un frère également, qui lui est resté à New- York, il est à l'université. Il s'appelle Emmett. Je te le montrerai, y doit avoir des photos de lui en bas.

- D'accord.

J'appris dans le même temps, que son père était chirurgien et que si ils avaient déménagé , c'était parce que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de toute l'agitation de New-York et du trop plein de responsabilités qu'il avait. Je sentais cependant que tout ça cachait quelque chose, mais me contentais de hocher la tête.

- Edward n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est sûrement aller se balader, je ne sais où dans la forêt. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est très solitaire dis-donc …

- Oui … Répondit-elle évasive.

* * *

Voilà cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas poster et je m'en excuse auprès de vous ! En vous remerciant au passage pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageante !

Je m'excuse également de la petitesse du chapitre

Pleins de bisous ! =)


	5. Chapter 4 ( Première partie )

**Hey ! Oui je sais ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus posté sur FF, mais ces jours ci l'envie m'est revenue et pour une fois que j'avais un peu de temps libre à tuer ... C'est une première partie de chapitre histoire de se remettre en jambe et de voir ce que ça donne ! Je remercie d'avance ce qui me liront ! Bonne année et pleins de bisous :)**

* * *

Nous entrâmes enfin dans sa chambre et ma mâchoire toucha presque le sol en voyant le dressing.

- Et tu portes vraiment tout ces vêtements ?

- Hum non pas tous ! Ça dépend de mon humeur ! Et puis j'adore acheter, le shopping est je crois, le domaine où j'excelle le plus ! Mon péché mignon, ce sont les chaussures ! Rit-elle, en me tirant par la main afin de me montrer des dizaines et des dizaines de paires, rangés, par marque et par coloris.

Je fis semblant de m'enthousiasmer en lui souriant, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en la voyant se retourner, pour dénicher celle qu'elle allait porter pour la fête.

- Tu vas te changer ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Comment ça ?

- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Fit-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

J'étais vêtue d'un débardeur tout simple et d'un short en jean complété par une paire de tennis.

- Ben oui !

Je crus qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

- Pas de relooking ! Pas question que je me change ! M'exclamai-je aussitôt.

- Oh non Bella ! Cela serait bien que nous arrivions toutes les deux assorties ! Nous ferions une impression folle !

- Non ! Dis-je catégorique.

- S'il te plait ! Commença-t-elle à supplier.

- Ce soir non ! J'ai envie d'être à mon aise et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un tapis rouge déroulé. Ça va être une soirée très soft et tranquille tu sais. Il n'y a pas de dress code.

Elle fit la moue et sembla vexée.

- S'il te plait Alice !

- Non ça va … Bon je vais aller me changer !

Je soupirai, et me laissai tomber sur son lit. Je ne survivrais pas à cette folle.

J'avais finalement accepté de changer uniquement mon débardeur pour quelque chose d'un petit peu plus habillé, ce qui lui redonna le sourire aussitôt.

Nous partîmes ensuite au milieu de la nuit en direction de la soirée de Tyler, sa mère nous souhaitant au passage une excellente soirée.

Des dizaines de voitures étaient garés en file indienne et la musique pulsait du dehors.

- Tout ça est trop excitant ! S'agita mon amie d'un soir.

- Hum effectivement !

Nous allâmes sonner et nous dûmes le faire plusieurs fois,jusqu'à ce que le maitre des lieux vienne nous ouvrir.

- Bella ! Alice ! Fit-il heureux de nous voir sur le palier de sa porte.

- Hey ! Fis-je enthousiaste en lui embrassant la bouche, sous le regard ahuri d'Alice.

- Entrez ! Entrez ! Je vous en prie !

Nous nous laissâmes donc entrainer.

- Tu sors avec Tyler ? Me demanda-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Non ! T'es folle !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

- Pour le fun ! Haussai-je les épaules.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Nous nous fondîmes dans la foule et dans l'alcool. Alice buvait peu et discutait à tout va avec tout le monde en donnant des conseils mode. Tout le monde avait l'air de beaucoup l'appréciait. Quant à moi, je commençais à atteindre cette barre du juste milieu au niveau de mon alcoolémie. Stone juste ce qu'il faut, la tête qui tourne légèrement, l'esprit légèrement voilé. Je m'approchai alors dangereusement de Tyler et l'attirai à moi.

- Je vous l'emprunte les filles ! Souris-je sous les regards noirs.

- Tiens tiens ! Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

- Excellente !

- Cool, je suis content que tu t'amuses !

- Tu danses ? Lui proposai-je en entrelaçant nos mains.

Il m'entraina un peu plus loin des groupes de conversation qui s'étaient formés et nous commençâmes à bouger alors que Calvin Harris résonnait dans nos oreilles. Je m'agitais et sautais comme une folle dans tout les sens, faisant rire Tyler et bien vite d'autres sont venus nous rejoindre. Par conséquent nous nous rapprochâmes, dansant l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus sensuellement, échangeant des regards enflammés de désir.

Je lui saisis la main et traversai la foule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rigola-t-il.

- J'ai envie de toi ! Lui répondis-je de but en blanc.

Nous montâmes les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair et il m'indiqua la porte de sa chambre.

Nous y entrâmes et je le jetai sur le lit avant d'enlever mon haut et mon short.

- Tu perds pas de temps dis donc !

- Quand je sais ce que je veux effectivement je ne perds pas de temps.

Je m'installai à califourchon, et commençai à l'embrasser de façon plus suggestif. Il me renversa sur le dos et se pressa un peu plus contre moi.

- Enlève ton T-shirt. Lui intimai-je en souriant.

Il m'obéis et revint aussitôt à l'assaut de mon cou, une de ses mains descendit de façon hésitante vers mon sein et se mit à le pétrir. Je laissai alors échapper un gémissement et resserrer l'emprise de mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il cessa un instant ses baisers et me regarda plus attentivement dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Rien, c'est juste bizarre, on se connait depuis quoi deux ou trois jours …

- Et alors ?

- C'est rapide tout ça …

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non, non !

- T'es sûr ? Y a pas de problème si tu veux arrêter et qu'on redescende.

- Non, ça va ! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Cool ! Souris-je, alors qu'il se penchai vers sa table de nuit afin de sortir du tiroir de ce dernier un préservatif.

Le sentant pas totalement à l'aise, je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Je repris le dessus et parsemant son cou puis son torse de baisers. Je défis son pantalon, et glissai une main à l'intérieur de son boxer, ce qui le fit aussitôt réagir. Des gémissements étouffés franchirent ses lèvres alors que je continuai de le masser.

- ça va ? M'assurai-je.

Il hocha la tête en déglutissant.

Ma patience atteignant ses limites n'ayant pas l'habitude de m'attarder dans ces moments d'intimité, d'une main experte je l'équipai du préservatif. J'ôtai mon sous vêtements, et sans plus de cérémonie entama la pénétration. Je commençai à onduler doucement et observai sa réaction. Les dents serrés, il semblait se concentrer avec beaucoup d'effort et gardait les yeux fermés.

- Tyler ? Fis-je

- Hum ?

- ça va ?

- Oui ! Répondit-il difficilement.

Je continuai alors mes mouvements un peu moins enthousiaste. Et alors que mon envie refaisait surface, je sentis son membre perdre de sa vigueur.

- Heu … hésitai-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

- Je suis désolé Bella. S'excusa-t-il.

- J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ?

- Non non pas du tout !

Après un moment de silence prolongé, je me retirai, et me rhabillai aussitôt alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains.

- C'est pas toi Bella, c'est moi … Se justifia-t-il.

- Ok ...

- T'es tellement belle et excitante, j'ai … j'ai paniqué, j'essayais de me concentrer … pour pas... Bafouilla-t-il avant de faire une pause et de soupirer.

- Oui ? M'impatientai-je.

- J'essayais de me concentrer pour va venir trop vite … Avoua-t-il gêné.

- Oh ! Fis-je surprise.

- Je suis désolé !

- ça va c'est pas grave … essayai-je de le rassurer.

- Tu me prends pour un looser, c'est ça ?

- Non... non … t'inquiètes...

Décidément rassurer les gens, ce n'était pas un domaine ou j'excellais.

- Bon je vais redescendre en bas rejoindre les autres...

- Ok … j'arrive !

Je n'ajoutai pas un mot et sortis de sa chambre.

Une fois les escaliers dévalés, mon investigation à la recherche d'Alice commença. Je fis toutes les pièces de la maison où du monde était susceptible de se trouver et je finis par lui mettre la main dessus alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise dehors, le visage impassible,le regard perdu, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose de sérieux.

- Hey Alice ! La surpris-je.

Elle sursauta.

- Bella ! Sourit-elle en changeant totalement d'expression.

- ça va toi ? Fronçai-je des sourcils trouvant ça bizarre.

- Oui oui ! T'as l'air de t'amuser dis donc toi ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Mouais ! On rentre ? Proposai-je.

- T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas rester davantage ?

- Non j'suis crevée.

- Ok ça me va aussi, je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Génial ! Fichons le camp d'ici.

- Tu ne dis pas au revoir à Tyler ? Sembla-t-elle surprise.

- Il est occupé …

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

- Je te raconterai demain, allez en voiture simone ! L'encourageai-je.

Alors qu'elle nous reconduisait chez elle, je m'étais affalée sur le siège passager et endormie à moitié. Une fois arrivée, elle me réveilla et nous montâmes directement vers sa chambre.

- Pfff, tout cet alcool m'a donné une envie folle de m'écrouler dans un lit et de ne plus en sortir du week-end ! Baillai-je.

- Chuut ! M'intima-t-elle alors que nous montions les escaliers.

- Désolée ! Chuchotai-je exagérément avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Nous longeâmes ensuite le couloir et je fus surprise de voir de la lumière filtrait faiblement d'une des pièce à cette heure ci et Alice le remarqua.

- C'est la chambre d'Edward … M'informa-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et haussai les épaules histoire de dire, que je n'en avais rien à faire. A vrai dire j' étais quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait à presque trois heures du matin, seul dans sa chambre.

- Il est un peu insomniaque … Il doit être entrain de lire un livre ou écouter de la musique. Relança Alice.

Oh mais c'est pas vrai ? Elle lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Nous vîmes son ombre se déplacer là où filtrait la lumière, qui s'éteignit tout à coup.

- On va se coucher ? Me pressa Alice.

En hochant de la tête je la suivis. Une fois dans celle-ci alors que je laissai tomber sur son lit, et balançai mes tennis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alice commença à se déshabiller et à se changer puis se démaquilla.

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu feras ça demain non ? !

- C'est obligatoire, chaque soir ! Sourit-elle.

Je fis une grimace en fourrant mon visage dans un des oreillers, et finis par m'endormir dans les secondes qui suivirent.


End file.
